Final Countdown
by nanjarohoihoi
Summary: Something is tearing Daisuke apart from the inside, so he turns to Miyako. Can Miyako help him out? And can she take what he's about to tell her? Daisuke/Miyako friendship // Kenyako


_ Author's Notes: This is my first fic dealing with this issue (if I say what it is, I'll spoil the fic)   
  
This is dedicated to someone who I'm going to keep a secret for now. He's a great person. He knows this is to him. *hugs* Good luck with everything!   
  
This fic is also my first attempt at a songfic. The song used is "Final Countdown" by a group called Europe. I don't know anything about this song or group. I've had the midi of "Final Countdown" for years. Last year, I heard it at a hockey game. Yesterday, I found the remix mp3 and the lyrics. I was tempted to use the lyrics from "Tonight, Tonight" by the Smashing Pumpkins. Oh well. It's still strange that I didn't use an anime piece for this. Anyway, it's to "Final Countdown" because I was listening to it when I wrote this and it sort of fits, ne? And here you are...   
  
I'm using some Japanese words and names. Here's a small guide to help you out:   
  
Names  
Daisuke - Davis  
Miyako - Yolei  
Hikari - Kari  
Takeru - TK  
Iori - Cody  
Ken - Ken  
Koushiro - Izzy  
V-mon - Veemon  
  
Terms/Words  
Moshi Moshi - Hello on the phone  
Hai - Yes (I've heard what you've said)  
Iie - No  
Nani? - What?  
Arigatoo - Thank you  
Bai - Bye  
Gomen - Sorry  
Baka - Somewhere in-between jerk, fool, and idiot  
Arigatoo gozaimasu - Thank you very much  
-san - honorific ending  
Gomen nasai - I'm really sorry  
  
  
* it's not in the fic, but "ketteiteki kauntodaun" means "final countdown"   
  
This is written from Miyako's point of view. It's a first-person piece. It's what I call a "going nowhere slowly" fic. I think I should have written this using season one characters instead and made it from Sora's point of view, but I'm more like Miyako. Which brings me to my next point. Since people have already asked, this is loosely based off a person experience. If you want to compare it, the feelings Miyako shows are very similar to ones I had. That's irrelevant though.   
  
I hope you enjoy this fic... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Final Countdown**  
  
  
*****   
  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
*****   
  
  
  
"Moshi. Moshi."   
  
"Miyako?"   
  
Oh no. What is it now? Hikari-chan turn him down again? "Hai. Daisuke?"   
  
"Yeah... umm... Miyako?"   
  
"Hai. Daisuke."   
  
"Are you busy?"   
  
"Iie. Not really."   
  
There was short pause.   
  
"What is it Daisuke?"   
  
"Umm..." His voice trailed off. He sounded troubled by something.   
  
"Daisuke?"   
  
"Miyako, could you come over?" Well, this was unexpected.   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Please. Miyako. Can you come to my apartment?" A hint of concern was in his voice.   
  
"Umm... I guess I can. When?"   
  
Another pause.   
  
"Right now."   
  
I was starting to get worried. "Is everything alright?"   
  
"Huh?" I seem to have broken him from his thoughts.   
  
"Are you OK?"   
  
He was breathing slowly, but hard. "Hai."   
  
"I'll be there in 20 minutes."   
  
"Arigatoo Miyako."   
  
"Bai."   
  
I looked at the telephone receiver for a moment, then put it down. I was worried. Daisuke only called me once and awhile, and every single time it was either about Hikari, homework or... actually, that's about it. This time he seemed like something was troubling him. It was strange. Really strange. Daisuke never sounded like that.   
  
Remembering that I said I was going over to his place, I went to my room and put some of my belongings into my backpack. I left my room and headed for the door. I yelled something like "I'm going out for awhile," then waved my hand and went out the door.   
  
As I walked to Daisuke's, things plagued my mind. I kept thinking about why I was going to see him. Why he called me. I didn't know. My first though was that Daisuke wanted to ask me out. Don't ask me why, but that was my first thought. I couldn't think of any other logical reason for why he called me, why his voice was so shaky and why I was going over to his place. I quickly tossed the thought from my mind. Daisuke knew how Ken and I felt about each other. I have been dating Ken for almost a year now. He wouldn't. Plus, he liked Hikari. But then again, if he had to see someone for his normal "stuff" that he does, why didn't he call Takeru, or Ken, or Iori? Who knows? I wondered if the other were coming too. Daisuke didn't say. And another thing, Daisuke said "Arigatoo Miyako." Huh? Daisuke never said anything like that to me before. I was confused.   
  
I sighed and looked up. This was it, Daisuke's apartment. I took the elevator up to his floor, then knocked on the door. It was quiet. The door opened and Daisuke looked like he was out of energy. He moved aside and allowed me to enter. I looked around. It was still quiet. I turned around. "Daisuke?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah." He didn't sound as energetic as usual. Daisuke looked up at me. His eyes weren't bright like they normally were. I recognized it right away. Daisuke had been crying.   
  
"Everything alright?" So, it was a stupid question. Of course something was bothering him.   
  
He moved past me and flopped down on the living room couch. I followed and sat down next to him. I put my hand on his shoulder. He winced. I thought about changing the subject. "Where's Jun?"   
  
"Everyone's out." Daisuke didn't look at me. He was interested in the coffee table.   
  
"Out?" I asked.   
  
There's a moment of silence. I thought about breaking it, but decided against it. Daisuke kept staring. I watched him carefully. He moved and looked down at his hands. Then began shaking. Tears began to build up in his eyes and he turned me. He looked right at me.   
  
"They..." he stuttered, "They... left me here... for two weeks..." He stopped for a second and his eyes were asking me something. I wanted to answer, but I had no idea what he wanted. He took a deep, shaky breath and continued. "They... went on vacation for two weeks... and... and they left me here because they... because they're disappointed in me!"   
  
He broke down and almost fell on me. I picked him back up and looked straight at him. It was obvious that what he was saying was true. He hardly ever cried. But now, he was crying freely into my arms. I comforted him. I still had questions though. "Daisuke?" It seemed like he didn't hear me. I waited till he calmed down a bit then tried again. "Daisuke?"   
  
He looked at me. "I don't know... I don't know who to turn to." He shook.   
  
I hugged him. I held him close. It was natural. It seemed like the right thing to do. I put my arms around him. He didn't even hesitate. It seemed like what he needed. He started to cry again. He wept onto my shoulder. "You're the only one I can trust."   
  
I was puzzled. I was the only one he could trust? Since when? Since now, I guessed. He wanted to tell me something. I started to wonder why. Whatever it was must have angered his parents. I figured it was also something that he didn't want to know the others to know. I ruled out my earlier theories and got even more confused.   
  
"Daisuke," after a few moments, I moved back. I looked at him in the eye and spoke. "You do notice that I'm your friend. I'll always be here for you, no matter what!"   
  
I didn't really understand why he was crying, but I said it anyway. It's what came naturally. His family was almost always disappointed in him. They've left him behind before. Usually, Daisuke was thrilled to have the place to himself. What was it this time?   
  
He swallowed and moved back a bit. "Miyako?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Can I... can I trust you?" He looked directly in my eyes. I looked back at him. "I mean... if I tell you something... do you... will you promise not to tell the others?"   
  
"Hai." I answered. I was really worried about him. He looked like he was falling apart.   
  
"I mean, no one!" he exclaimed, shocking me slightly. "No one! Not Ken! Not Hawkmon! Not Iori! Not V-mon! Not Koushiro! And especially not Hikari and Takeru!"   
  
"Hai Daisuke. I promise!"   
  
He took his pinky finger, wrapped it around mine and shook it. It was a move I hadn't seen in years. Whatever it was, he didn't want anyone knowing.   
  
I smiled slightly and looked at him. His eyes were full of hope and worry.   
  
"I told Jun first, and now... and now I regret it! I wanted to tell someone. I had to tell someone! It was tearing me apart inside!" he raised his voice, then glanced around the room. He was holding back tears. Slowly, he continued. "I thought I could trust her... She's my sister! I thought I could trust her!" His voice trailed off. "I was wrong!" I could hear bitterness in his voice. "She shouted it out and my parents overheard." He sighed and I grew more concerned. I concentrated on what he said. Every word. I didn't want to miss anything. He trusted me. Something only Ken has done. I was going to respect that. I felt bad for him.   
  
"It's OK." I tried to comfort him.   
  
"No! It's not OK!" he shouted. "You have no idea!"   
  
I stared sincerely at him. He was right. I had no idea. And it was at this point that I stopped wondering what it was, and starting wondering how I could help Daisuke. I felt like I had to make him feel better. He's been a great friend to me. We joke all the time. Both Ken and I liked Daisuke for the energetic goggle-head he was. But now, I don't even think Ken, my boyfriend and his best friend, would recognize him. He was falling apart, and no one knew it.   
  
He looked into my eyes. "Gomen. I didn't mean to..."   
  
"It's OK." I replied. There was another pause. "Is there anything I can do?"   
  
Daisuke swallowed again. "You can keep my secret..."   
  
"Alright Daisuke." I answered, "But I don't know what it is."   
  
He moved so that we were facing each other and were parallel. His hands were shaking. "Miyako..."   
  
I look into his eyes. It was hard for him to speak. It was like it was hurting him. My friend...   
  
"Miyako... Miyako, I'm gay."   
  
  
  
*****   
  
We're leaving together,  
But still it's farewell  
And maybe we'll come back,  
To earth, who can tell?  
I guess there is no one to blame  
We're leaving ground  
Will things ever be the same again?  
  
*****   
  
  
  
Any coherent thought I had, suddenly vanished. I froze. I mean, I really froze. I stopped moving completely. It was too big of a shock. I wasn't expecting this. Thinking back on it now, I wish I'd have done something, or at least moved. I couldn't believe this was happening. Before I could control it, a tidal wave of confusion flooded my mind. I was trapped.   
  
I would have never expected it. Especially from Daisuke. Not with the way he acted around Hikari. Heck, before Ken, I used to have a little bit of a crush on Daisuke. For a time, I thought he liked me. I sighed inwardly. I guess not. I mean, it seemed to be OK. I have no problem with this issue. I grew up watching Japanese TV and anime. I liked reading yaoi. I had kinda been exposed to it. Right? I was getting more and more confused by the second. So, like I normally do, I tried to picture myself in Daisuke's shoes. It wasn't that easy. I wondered about myself. It's a natural human response. I figured that I wasn't gay. With the way I feel about Ken, it couldn't be possible. Bi perhaps. I quickly shook the thought out of my mind. Back to Daisuke.   
  
I thought about Daisuke and how he must feel right now. How confused he must be. How the secret must have been tearing him apart inside. I realized why Daisuke was upset about his family. I also realized that I was the first person he trusted to come out to. How scared he must be. I came up with the conclusion that he didn't want to tell his friends at all. Then he must of felt that he had to. He didn't want to tell the guys for semi-obvious reasons, and he didn't want to tell Hikari. That left me as his only close friend left. Then I remembered that I was still sitting in front of Daisuke. I hadn't moved. My mouth was still open in shock and I was frozen. My eyes felt glazed over. Some sort of alarm in my mind went off.   
  
Daisuke was sitting there, pouring out his heart and secret to me, and I was just sitting there, like an un-supportive baka! Baka! Baka! Miyako no baka!   
  
I used all the will power I had at the moment. Suddenly, I snapped out of whatever trance I was in. I had no idea how long I was sitting there, frozen in thought. I took in a breath and blinked. I moved my hand up to my head. I looked across at Daisuke. He wasn't there. I looked around. My eyes past by the clock. I had been frozen for at least 15 minutes. This wasn't the reaction Daisuke was expecting from me. I felt like a complete baka!   
  
I looked around, my eyes searched for Daisuke. I was panicking on the inside. It's a feeling I cannot describe. Even to this day. I couldn't see him. Finally, he came into my sight. He was on the balcony. Daisuke was sitting in a corner of the baloney, with his legs to his chest, curled up in a ball, and tears were freely flowing from his eyes. Miyako no baka! I twinge of guilt hit me. One of the reasons he was crying was because of me. I couldn't bare to see my usually hyper friend in pain.   
  
I moved towards the balcony and slid open the door. Daisuke didn't seem to notice me. I went outside. The sun was starting to go down. A breeze hit and a chill was sent down my spine. "Daisuke?" I really cared about him.   
  
He shivered a bit. He was crying more and more. I moved next to him and sat down. I moved my arms around him. He wasn't expecting it. He was surprised. I think he excepted it, because he turned and cried freeing into my arms once again. This time I had an idea of what was going on.   
  
"It's OK." I held him close. "Daisuke, don't worry. It'll be OK!"   
  
Thoughts of confusion still plagued my mind. My eyes started to water. A few tears escaped my eyes as I sat there with Daisuke on the floor of the balcony. There was a moment there where I could swear I felt Daisuke's emotions. It was painful. It burned. It almost felt like he was slowly dying. Like it was killing him from the inside.   
  
"It'll be OK," I comforted.   
  
His tears came with less force. He was starting to calm down. Daisuke looked up at me, his eyes searching for hope. "You really mean it?" he asked.   
  
I hugged him tighter and smiled sincerely. "Yeah. I do."   
  
The tears stopped falling from his eyes. It was suddenly silent. Time stood still again, until Daisuke slowly pulled himself to his feet. Once up, he offered his hand out to me.   
  
"Arigatoo gozaimasu Miyako-san!"   
  
  
  
****   
  
It's the final countdown...  
The final countdown...  
  
*****   
  
  
  
I smiled. I reached up and grabbed his hand. I slowly made my way to my feet.   
  
He turned away and opened the sliding door. He went through. I followed and shut it behind me. I turned to him. He was looking out the window at the world below. He was watching it as it went by. I was still very concerned about him. I moved my hand to his shoulder. He switched his gaze to me. Then turned again, and sat back down on the couch. Just like before, I moved next to him and sat down.   
  
"I'm really confused." He spoke. His voice was unsure and sad.   
  
"I am too," I admitted. "I wasn't really expecting that." I looked down, then back up into his eyes. "Gomen nasai, Daisuke." He looked up at me. "I was shocked. I... I didn't know what to do... what to think!" His eyes jumped up a bit. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Really! I just... I didn't know what to do, how to react." I took a deep breath. "I want you to know, that I'm perfectly fine with this! I don't really have a problem with it!" A smiled appeared on his face. I continued. "I'm your friend! I'm always here for you! And... and I always will be!" He started to cry again. This time, it wasn't tears of pain though. It was something else. Something nicer. Something warmer.   
  
"You really mean it?" he asked looking into my eyes.   
  
"Yeah, I do." I replied smiling back at him. "You're still my friend! That'll never change!"   
  
"I don't want the others to know." His voice shook a bit and he moved his head in confusion. "I don't know what to think anymore..."   
  
I tried to show my support anyway that I could. "I'm sure the others will be fine with it." He stopped and looked at me.   
  
"If they're truly your friends, which they are," I stopped for a moment and realized that he believed in me. Daisuke trusted me! I smiled inwardly. I continued. "They won't have a problem with it!"   
  
Daisuke looked almost surprised. "Although, they might be a little shocked at first." I giggled slightly. A half-smile appeared on his face. He giggled too. We both smiled. His pain subsided at that moment. I felt it.   
  
"Arigatoo gozaimasu Miyako-san!" he repeated.   
  
"It's my job," I commented cutely.   
  
We sat there together for at least an hour just talking. Daisuke was letting it all out. He told me about his concerns. It felt good. Not just to me, but to Daisuke too. It felt good to make a difference. I can't put what I felt into words.   
  
  
  
*****  
  
4  
3  
2  
1  
  
*****   
  
  
  
Daisuke got a serious expression on his face. "Miyako." I looked at him. "I want to tell the others."   
  
He started to look down. I knew that if the others didn't find out, Daisuke would go mad and it would tear him apart inside. I couldn't help but smile. This was, in fact, a good idea.   
  
"That's a great idea. I agree."   
  
He turned and looked up at me. He nodded. "I just don't know how..." he trailed off into thought.   
  
"Don't worry," I said. "I'll be here to help you through it."   
  
He came forward and hugged me. I have to admit, I was kinda surprised, but I hugged him back. He needed it.   
  
  
  
*****   
  
It's the final countdown...  
The final countdown...  
  
*****   
  
  
  
I went home after that. Daisuke needed time to think. I wanted to stay, but Daisuke convinced me that he'd be fine. I remember walking home. My mind was full of confusion as I stepped. Millions of thoughts still flooded my mind. I kept thinking about Daisuke. How alone he must of felt. That one thought made chills go through my spine. I was happy that Daisuke opened up to me, that he wasn't completely alone, but something was still very unsettling. I began to break down. I moved to the side of a building and leaned on it. It was dark now. I moved my hand up to my forehead and felt my temperature. I really didn't feel so good. In all honesty, it felt like the walls were closing down on me. I was frustrated. I wanted to talk to someone. I needed to let it all out. But, I couldn't. The only people I could talk to were my friends. And I couldn't talk to them without hurting Daisuke. I sighed. I was on the verge of crying. I looked up at the stars, then out at the skyline. I didn't want to go home. I couldn't. Not like this. There was only one person I felt like being with. I turned around and walked the opposite way down the road.   
  
I reached another grey apartment building and went inside. I knew this place by heart. I was here all the time. I pushed for the elevator and went up to his floor. On the way, I kept thinking of an excuse for me coming here. I found none. I ran down the hallway and knocked on the door. I was breaking down.   
  
Ken opened the door and I immediately fell on him. I cried into his arms. He fell back slightly. He definitely wasn't expecting this. He helped me inside. I was happy to notice that his parents weren't home. I didn't want anyone to see me. He led me to his room and we sat down on his bed. Tears continued to fall freely from my eyes. I was so confused!   
  
"Miyako? What's wrong?"   
  
Ken was so worried about me. And I love him for it. He's always been a source of support for me. I looked up into his eyes. He moved his arms around me. I could feel his warmth. I felt his love. I returned it. I knew I couldn't tell him. Then it dawned on me, I didn't really know why I was crying.   
  
"I don't know." I managed to say before I broke down even further on his shoulder.   
  
Ken moved his hand up to my face and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Shh... it's OK," he comforted me. "It'll be alright." I continued to cry. He held me close. He might not know it, but it was just what I needed. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me.   
  
I looked at him. His eyes filled with kindness. I shook my head.   
  
He nodded. "I understand." I looked at him surprised. I couldn't help but smile. I have no idea what I would do without him.   
  
  
  
*****   
  
We're heading for Venus   
And still we stand tall  
Cause maybe they've seen us   
And welcome us all  
With so many light years to go   
And things to be found  
I'm sure that we'll all miss her so  
  
*****   
  
  
  
Two days later, we were all invited to Daisuke's. He just told everyone he needed to talk to them. We all came. I looked around the room. Takeru and Hikari sat in chairs opposite us. Iori was next to Takeru, but on another couch perpendicular to the one I was sitting on. Daisuke sat at the other end of the same couch as Iori. And Ken was next to me. Ken grabbed my hand.   
  
Everyone was silent. Daisuke was about to speak. He stopped and looked at me. He was worried. I smiled back at him. He smiled slightly. I squeezed Ken's hand a little harder then switched my view and looked into his eyes. Ken meant the world to me. I wondered how he'd take what Daisuke was about to say. I looked back at Daisuke, then discreetly nodded.   
  
Daisuke began.   
  
I knew in my heart that this was going to be one of the hardest things Daisuke woud ever do. But I also knew that we were his friends, and we'd always be here for him. And when Ken looked down at me, I knew everything was going to be alright.   
  
  
  
*****   
  
It's the final countdown...  
The final countdown...  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
